Sleepless
by Yaoi flame
Summary: 00:09 and Seireitei is on its feet. I wonder why...? Renji/Byakuya; Hisagi/Yumichika


**AN:** This is one loooooooooooooooooooooooong one-shot I wanted to write and post long time ago. It's just a random idea that, I hope, doesn't look like a scenario for a porn movie.

I hope you'll like it and _**review**_ it.

**Disclaimer:** I own only this story

**Warnings: Sex **scenes (I'll try not to make them too graphic), male/male

**Pairings:** mostly Renji/Byakuya;

Hisagi/Yumichika

**Sleepless**

**00:09**

Seireitei was shaken by the erotic noises coming from two different directions. All the captains and lieutenants, and all their subordinates were immediately awoken by this, listening with full attention. They had been trying to determine the place that noise was coming from, and were astounded by the revelation. Then they looked around and at each other, noticing that one captain, two lieutenants and one member from the eleventh squad were missing. They never had to ask why. But still, they were taken aback by such strange orgasmic sounds that were still echoing.

**Kuchiki Residence, 23:40**

"So, why are you here, Renji?" asked Byakuya, indifferent as always. "Isn't it a little late for visits?"

Renji was looking through the window, trying to adjust his eyes to darkness and admire Byakuya's spacious gardens. Byakuya's gardens-they were so flawless and beautiful, and Renji was often comparing them to their owner. Cold ground-just like Byakuya himself was-his attitude, his hands, his words.

Byakuya was waiting for a response from the red head. The night was cold and refreshing, so his senses were awakened. He was sleepless, and, actually, Renji's presence seemed to be a good entertainment. Abarai's tied hair was red like blood, tempting the captain to touch it, to run his fingers through it. He remembered his fight with Renji, when he hadn't allowed his lieutenant to save Rukia, and his untied hair, fluttering in the air, all around its owner; it had looked more like liquid, hot blood of Renji's wrath. It was tempting Byakuya now, to see for himself was it blood, red wine, or simply-a hair. It seemed so foolish at the times like this, to make such comparisons, and even to want to touch another man.

The night was intoxicating. Like red flames, Renji's hair was, reflecting fierceness of his spirit, strength of his slim body. Even when the lights were dimmed, his hair color was bright.

Renji turned to face his captain, who was in deep thought. Abarai's face was serious, as he was approaching his captain, hesitantly, with his fists clenched, and with butterflies in his belly. He was terrified at the very thought of what he was about to confess, let alone do, for he was ready to ravish Byakuya if the other rejected him. His sexual desire for another man had passed all limits; watching him like that day after day, for years-all gracious, surrounded by the deadly sakura petals, indifferent, bursting with power and beauty, it was unbearable for Renji. He had fallen from the very beginning, not even knowing; he used to have eyes only for Rukia, but when he had calmed down a bit, considered all the facts in his hot head, he had realized that the object of his affections was Byakuya.

He approached Byakuya, placing right hand on his shoulder, leaning forward, so his lips could touch Kuchiki's delicate ear. He was about to make the offer-a tempting one, forbidden one, putting astray his honor, his position in the squad and entire Soul Society.

"All my life knowing you, I always wanted to defeat you in the battlefield, but I realized that my approach was wrong." he breathed out, letting his warm breath tickle Byakuya's ear. "Since the day I saw you, I wanted to sleep with you."

Byakuya winced at this, widening his eyes.

"What are you saying, Renji? You're out of your mind!"

'Just as I thought', thought Renji, but still, Byakuya was man after all, and how hard it was to seduce one man? When it came to sex, they never heard for word 'no'. Did it apply for anal sex as well?

"I want you…" Renji purred. "Forgive me, captain, but I do…Undisputedly, only you…" Renji stepped away, unable to do a thing. Their noses touched, and he was looking in his captain's eyes, wordlessly asking what he should do next, should he step back and take punishment for his actions, or to continue.

During his time near captain, his body warmth had increased; he was in some kind of fever now, shivering.

Byakuya finally spoke, after a pause.

"You can try and seduce me if you want." he had a challenging tone in his voice. It was unnatural for Byakuya to resist a challenge after all. "Let me see if you are any better with your _other_ soul slayer." devilish smirk was lingering on his lips. "Although I'm not into men at all, I like when you challenge me in any sphere of life."

Renji's breathing became uneven and faster. It was his move now, he had to prove himself to his captain, that he was worthy of his time.

He closed the distance between the two of them, massaging Byakuya's lips with his own, soft and sensitive. Byakuya shivered. Renji cupped his cheeks, waiting for the black haired man to part his lips.

Rukia's brother did as Renji was expecting him to do. They deepened the kiss, yet it was still gentle, prolonging the longing. Gently, he placed his hands on Byakuya's back, placing him slowly onto the floor, straddling him; light of the candles long gone due to the wind outside. For a second, their eyes met, shiny and excited, a little bit afraid of the unknown.

"Your face…" Renji whispered, caressing Byakuya's cheeks with his palms, and then he leaned forward, capturing his lips once more, before he continued lower, undoing Byakuya's kimono. His trembling lips were caressing the neck of the older male, like a touch of a breeze, gently biting and licking, and then he moved down Byakuya's tensed body, to kiss his chest that was moving unevenly. The breathing of another was discontinuous and feverish, as Renji was touching his upper arms, his sides, his belly, and chest.

After nibbling one of the nipples, Byakuya rolled his eyes in joy, beside himself of various sensations Renji was providing for him. But he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He lifted his upper body, embracing Renji tightly, placing his lips on the other's right cheek, and then dug his face into another's long neck, all that while trying to switch positions.

Renji buried his nails into Byakuya's back, in order to maintain balance. Byakuya's hands were wandering all over his tattooed back and arms, until he finally managed to pin the younger down, untying his hair in process. Renji's thick hair was scattering in all directions. Byakuya gripped it, entangling his long fingers, hungry of it.

Renji was on the floor, dazed, dazzled from desire. His arms were on each side of his head, while Byakuya was treating his belly with kisses, admiring lieutenant's tight, incredible abdominal muscles.

"Touch me, captain…" he pleaded, while getting rid of those thingies in Byakuya's raven hair, not even bothering to remember their actual name. "You're prettier without those…" he sighed.

Byakuya looked at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're talking too much" he said in a husky voice, stripping Renji entirely, pulling down his pants forcefully.

**Warehouse somewhere in Seireitei, 23:50**

"Ok, let's do it." a voice behind Hisagi's back spoke, interrupting his thoughts. A few hours earlier, he had pinned Yumichika to the wall, kissing his neck. The way they had fought earlier, the power with which Yumichika had attacked him; he who looked so feminine and vulnerable, had managed to take care of him, leaving him motionless, had made him want this guy with colorful feathers in his eye.

Yumichika had pushed him then, staring at the floor, and had been furiously blushing. Hisagi had smirked.

"Are you a virgin, Yumichika?" he had asked then, and Yumichika had looked at him, embarrassed.

"As the matter of fact, yes." he had spoken, still looking somewhere aside. "But only when it comes to having sex with men" he had added and escaped.

Hisagi turned to look at Yumichika, who had obviously changed his mind this time. His face was flawless, ever so gentle, and his eyes wide and alive, burning with unsatisfied desire.

"You're too handsome for your own good, Shuuhei-san" Yumichika said, chuckling. "Because now I'm about to ravish you." he looked hungrily down Hisagi's slim, muscular body, his face of a bad boy, with a tattoo on his cheek, '69', no less. "Maybe we shall try pose 69 as well" he licked his sensual lips.

Hisagi gulped, not expecting this at all.

"Ikkaku was of big help" Yumichika said, remembering his best friend's words, of how he should do it with somebody whom he actually liked. Yumichika had slept with lots of women, believe it or not, but, in fact, he preferred men. "Saying that I should stop sleeping with women and that I should sleep with you."

Hisagi knew that, not that Yumichika was boasting about it, on the contrary, he was rather discrete, but Hisagi had his own sources, and knew the truth.

"Ok then", he accepted, mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Very well" the pretty boy said, releasing his shikai and cutting all the knots on Hisagi's clothes. Hisagi was now completely naked.

Bloodthirsty Yumichika had the old shine in his eyes, the odd one, the one all of the 11th squad members had, pinning Hisagi down, straddling him.

Hisagi was working on undressing the other, enjoying the sight before him, bare chest of the object of his desires, leaving him breathless again.

"If you want to sleep with me, only this time I will be uke" Yumichika whispered and placed his soul slayer aside. "And if you wanna sleep with me, you will have to handle the pain that my scythe will cause you." he was running his hands over Hisagi's neck wrapped with choker that fitted him so perfectly, making the neck desirable beyond limits of sanity; over smooth skin of Shuuhei's chest and belly.

Shuuhei took him hungrily in his tight embrace, taking care of Yumichika. He loved him tenderly, slowly, and patiently, not wanting his first time to be painful. Yumichika's eyes were widened; he was probably taken aback by new sensations and undiscovered limits of his body and soul.

He hugged Shuuhei tighter, arching his back as Shuuhei was rocking his hips back and forth.

In the end, as if the time stopped, sweat drops on Yumichika's face froze at 00:09:05 precisely; he stopped breathing for a second, mouth wide opened. And then, he screamed as he reached his climax, half a second after Shuuhei's. The unison of their voices in the summer night was so loud and intense, of the same intensity as their orgasms.

Yumichika cast his head back, gripping Shuuhei's short hair, not even bothering to look at him. His eyes were still wide open in shock; his body was still in spasms caused by his first gay climax.

Shuuhei removed strands of hair from Yumichika's face, looking at him with affection. The guy in his arms was still trembling. It was still amusing to him how innocent Yumichika looked, yet he was, in fact, very dangerous.

The said beauty lowered his head a bit, just to see the lights of Seireitei starting to turn on one after another. Puzzled by this, he just looked at his new lover, happy that this was not just sex, for he had sensed something more.

"People are going to talk about this…" he whispered, and then smiled.

**Kuchiki Residence, 00:08**

It was not how he had imagined it: he had thought that he would be seme, but Byakuya had got it wrong.

Still, it was pleasant being in his arms, while Byakuya was thrusting violently, hitting his sweet spot so many times. He was feeling dizzy.

Just a little bit, and they'd be done for the night, Byakuya knew very well what he was doing. Happy and fulfilled, Renji's heart was beating fast, as he was arching his tattooed back.

It was sometime around 00:09 when they heard some noise from the opposite direction, and they didn't even have time to wonder what that was. It was 00:09:45 when Renji moaned loudly, and Byakuya, hearing pleasuring sounds coming from his new lover's throat, released some of his own, deep and erotic. Exhausted, they fell one beside another, both looking through the window, but not into the darkness. There were many lights outside.

"What the hell…?" Renji frowned, and then covered his mouth in shock. "Aw, shit!"

Surely, this was a sleepless night for the entire Seireitei.

---

**AN: **Well, I hope it was good and not too much graphic. I really did my best.

So, please, tell me whether this is good or not, I respect all opinions! ^^


End file.
